Whimsys' First
by WhimsicalDaydreamer
Summary: Halie is celebrating her long awaited tenth birthday. All of the family came to make this day as perfect as possible, but an evil organization called the flock swoops in and takes off with Halies new partner. Can her siblings Alix and Ryan stop the flock?
1. Chapter 1

Alix awoke to the cry of her Honchkrow, who was just now getting tired as a nocturnal pokemon. Alix stretched her bones in awkward positions before remembering what today was. It was her little sisters tenth birthday. It was customary for the oldest sibling to arrive at the celebration with a present in the form of a pokemon. Of coarse, her sister Halie had decided not to get a pokemon from the town professor, and instead wanted a traditional birthday.

Alix put great care in to selecting the pokemon for young Halie. As the oldest child in the family Alix had already sought a starter for her younger brother, Ryan, on his tenth birthday. However, Halie was much more difficult the Ryan had been, because Ryan had always hinted at what pokemon he wanted as his starter. When asking Halie what she wanted Halie replied "I want to be unique, and so I need a pokemon to stand out." Alix spent a long time in the deep jungles of kento to find a scyther for Ryan, and wasn't sure how she could find another rare pokemon for her sister without even knowing what she wanted.

Another factor that proved troublesome was that Halie was Alixs' step sister. Ryan and Alix had always accepted her as a sister, but Alix had known Ryan his whole life before choosing his pokemon, and had only known Halie for three short years. Picking out Halies' dream pokemon would be hard, but just as Alix was beginning to lose hope on her quest, Alix made a discovery. While searching in the whirl Island Alix and her Gyarados were sucked in to a whirlpool, as they flew out they discovered an island of pink pokemon.

After working on the 'preserve' for two months, and getting to know the protectors of the island Alix was permitted to catch a single pokemon from the island. Alix had to follow strict rules, promising not to tell anyone what she saw or where she had found the pokemon. Even Halie was not allowed to know the location of her pokemons' home island under any circumstances.

Honchkrow flew beside Alix as they headed towards her fathers rural house. In normal circumstances Alix would have her gyarados fly her to her dads house, but today she was trying to sneak up on the birthday girl. She made it to her bedroom window, slid it open and pulled herself in. she reflected on her many midnight outings through this window for training and after-curfew battles. Motioning to Honchkrow to be quite she flopped on to her bed awaiting her below the windowsill. Honchkrow flew in behind her and perched on the chair back by Alixs' desk as she had done sense she was a young murkrow.

Slowly sliding the window shut, Alix set her backpack on the bed and turned to the door, where she saw a shadow cast through the bottom crack. She knew it meant her fathers ninetails, Kita, had noticed her arrival, but judging from the the voices mingling in the front room, Alix assumed no one else had noticed what Kita had. Walking to the door Alix cracked it open just far enough for Kita to squeeze in, then she released her Umbreon from his poke ball, knowing Kita couldn't wait to see her old friend.

Kita and Umby nuzzled one another, then Kita greeted Honchkrow, who cooed softly and flapped a wing. After taking a quick look at herself in the mirror, Alix set off through the door, and down the hallway. Honchkrow fluttered to Alixs' shoulder, Kita and Umby loyally trotted behind as they headed to the crowd of voices growing louder in the front room.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alix neared the front room she could distinguish one voice from all the others. It was her dad, Bill, and from the sound of the conversation it was the same speech he had given her the day of Ryan's tenth birthday. It was tradition for the youngest trainer of the family to bestow a gift of wisdom by showing the new trainer how to catch a pokemon. Alix heard Ryan sigh as she waited for the right time to interupt the conversation.

"…And don't let her think that knocking them out is the best way to do it. Tell her to leave them-"

"With some pride." Alix finished, stepping in to view of her dad and brother. Her dad seemed a bit upset that he was cut off, but at the sight of his daughter, smiled and embraced her in a long awaited hug.

" Oh Alix, its so good to see you. It seems like only yesterday I was giving you this speech." Bill said, beaming with delight.

"You're always the last to show." Ryan said, gripping her tightly in what he called a brother hug.

" Ya. I know, but that's how I am." Alix giggled. "Where is the birthday girl?" Alix's question was immediately answered as her ten year old sister gripped her in a hug. Alix looked down and saw the familiar brown hair was braided, and accented with lovely pink flowers that intertwined perfectly with the braids. Alix knew her step mom, Shannon, had spent a lot of time this morning working on Halies' hair, just as Alix's mom had on her tenth birthday.

"Where have you been?" Halie demanded. Alix smiled knowing that Halie was waiting on her before she could open her presents. It was normal for the birthday person to receive advice from the family elders before accepting his or her first pokemon, and the elders refused to begin before every family member was present. Alix hugged Halie.

"I'm sorry I left you waiting kiddo," She said in apology, " but I'm sure you'll like what I have for you."

"What do you have for me?" Halie asked excitedly.

"It's not time for that yet, Halie." Shannon emerged from the kitchen. "It's time for Grandma and Grandpa to bestow their gifts." She reminded, ushering Halie off to her grandparents. Looking out the front window Alix saw her dads Likiliki and her brothers Scyzor stacking firewood by the side of the house. Although it was a warm summer day, Bill liked to collect wood during this time so it would be ready during the winter. Alix laughed at the thought of how prepared her dad was always prepared for anything, yet her brother was the biggest procrastinator in the family. However, they were almost identical in every other way.

"We have a while before they are done giving their 'words of wisdom'". Ryan said in a drone voice. "Lets go outside and catch up." He offered. Alix nodded in agreement, turning to her dad.

"We are going to go perfect his catching technique, when should we be back?" She asked.

"Give it about twenty minutes, then come and check on the progress."

"Ok." Alix managed, as Ryan grabbed the arm Honchkrow wasn't occupying and pulled her to the door.

**Whimsy: **Another info chapter, but I have to do it so the story is understood. Plus im building suspense to the unveiling of Halies first Pokemon. I promise, action is coming, and I think you will like it. R&R plz!


End file.
